


Showdown

by fanficfan83



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfan83/pseuds/fanficfan83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee has a tense showdown with the notorious outlaw, Trigger Pete, but Trigger Pete doesn't play fair.</p><p>Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Magnificent Seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Magnificent Seven fanfic and would never have been written if it wasn't for the awesome Cougars_Catnip, who challenged me to write an M7 fic a while back and after much deliberation I finally came up with this little story in 2011, so thank you honey! I would also like to thank my other friends and betas who encouraged me to publish the story, helped iron out a few kinks and even came up with a better title than the original, so thank you Alex, Mary and Zoe. I hope you enjoy the story!

Chris Larabee stepped onto the deserted street, flexed his fingers, flipped his coat back to reveal the gun on his hip and silently scanned the area for his enemy; the notorious outlaw, Trigger Pete. The only sound to be heard was the creaking of a door, the only sign of any animation were the branches swaying in the breeze. Chris sniffed the air and with a smile called out into the emptiness. "Step out you mangy dog, I know you're there, I can smell ya!"

Nothing.

"I'm calling you out, Pete, or are you too much of a coward to face a real man?"

Silence.

Larabee saw a flicker in the distance. He smiled as he saw the telling shadow darkening the ground from the side of a house...  _gotcha!_

"Pete, I'm gonna give you one more chance to give yourself up."

Still no answer.

"In that case I'm coming to get ya." He paused and looked around the deserted street once more.

"It's a shame there aren't any witnesses to see just what a low down, filthy, stinkin' cowardly dog you really are!"

Larabee suddenly jumped to the side as he heard the sound of a gun being cocked, followed by rapid gunfire.

More shots followed.

A female voice cried out "Chris!"

A blonde woman wearing an apron over a pale blue dress suddenly appeared on the doorstep of the house Trigger Pete was hiding behind.

Chris yelled out a warning, "Get back inside!"

Trigger Pete took the opportunity and jumped out from his cover and aimed his gun at the woman. "Put your gun down, lawman or she dies!"

Chris didn't waver, he just took aim and fired. Pete's gun dropped to the floor and with an anguished cry, grabbed his chest and collapsed into a puddle of mud.

Chris walked towards the lady, tipped his hat and asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

The lady put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Of course I'm alright darling, but your dinner's getting cold and I'm sick of calling you. And Peter, I hope you don't expect me to wash your clothes after that stunt!"

The mean desperado previously known as Trigger Pete opened one eye and smiled at his wife and son. He held his hand out for Chris "I need some help getting up here, son. Were you using real bullets?"

"No!" Nine year old Chris Larabee giggled as he 'helped' his father to his feet. "That was fun, dad, one day I'm going to be a _real_  lawman".

Peter Larabee ruffled his little boy's hair and as they all walked through the door told his son that one day he would make a _magnificent_  lawman.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story actually came to me when my nephew was pretending to shoot me with a banana and I kept leaping about telling him he missed as was a lousy shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
